


File 5.04

by PeridotQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Epistolary, F/F, Phone Calls & Telephones, Voicemail, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotQueen/pseuds/PeridotQueen
Summary: The following is a log of voicemails collected off the contraband personal phone of witness Alexandra Cabot discovered after her removal from Witness Protection. All voicemails have been transcribed and filed.





	1. Log #1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is heavily inspired by 'Call Log' by TahTheTrickster; a genius writer I met through discord. I highly recommend reading that fic if you're into Overwatch and suffering.
> 
> In this story the episode 'Ghost' never happens.
> 
> I've tried my best to match up dates with episodes and I've timed myself reading the logs to get the most accurate message length. This is mostly because I'm a slut for detail.
> 
> Any comments or suggestions are hugely appreciated and helpful, and can be left here or on my tumblr: moirasorbs.

 

**Call: Date 10/29/03**

**Call Time: 3:32 A.M.**

**Message Length: 2:53.19**

 

_[Message tone]_

_[Soft breathing can be heard in the background.]_

_[A woman's voice begins speaking five seconds after the message tone. Her words are slurred implying intoxication and exhaustion.]_

It's been a month....

_[Ten second pause]_

Today's the day you got shot....

_[Five second pause]_

But you don't need me to tell you that; you probably remember....Of course you remember. I remember....I remember a lot of things.... I can't remember a lot of things.

I remember holding my hand to your shoulder, right above your heart. I remember pushing and pushing, but it wouldn't stop. You just wouldn't stop bleeding.

_[Quiet sniffling can be heard in the background implying the caller began crying at this time.]_

_[Another five second pause and then the woman begins speaking again. Her tone has shifted and her voice wavers.]_

So why can't I remember the other parts of you? I try so hard all the time to remember the little things, but it's like you're slipping through my fingers......All I have left are memories now....your hair, the way your eyes.... 

_[Another five second pause]_

_[The woman's tone shifts again. She sounds angry; the wavering in her voice is gone.]_

They won't even say your name anymore. We can't talk about you. They all think you’re dead. I shouldn't even be calling you, but here I am. [The woman laughs quietly before clearing her throat.]

Here I am....

_[Short pause]_

Where are you?

Where are you, Alex?

_[Thirty second pause]_

Please....

Please, Alex....

Come home.

_[Fifteen seconds of silence]_

_[Call ends]_


	2. Log #2

 

**Call Date: 10/31/03**

**Call Time: 10:14 P.M.**

**Message Length: 1:13.45**

 

_[Message tone]_

_[A woman's voice begins speaking immediately after the message tone. She is clearly intoxicated. Based on voice echoing and background noise it can be assumed the caller is in a bathroom during some sort of party. The song 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson is playing from another room.]_

Boo! _[The caller laughs]_ Happy Halloween!

Are you celebrating today? Who are you with? Are you making friends? Do you want to?

God, I fucking hate this song. It's cheesy, I know, but I have no control over what the DJ decides to blast through this damn apartment. I don't even know why I'm here. Some cops at the precinct invited a bunch of us to this Halloween party and I was lonely...can you believe that?

I miss you, Alex.

Why isn't this number disconnected? Shouldn't this number be disconnected by now? Does that mean you're actually getting these messages? Are you listening?

I miss you.

_[Someone begins pounding on what is assumed to be the bathroom door.]_

_[A second unidentifiable voice yells something unclear.]_

That's my cue! Gotta go, Alex.

Happy Halloween.

_[Call ends]_


	3. Log #3

 

**Call Date: 11/29/03**

**Call Time: 11:55 P.M.**

**Message Length: 1:03.37**

 

_[Message tone]_

_[A woman's voice speaks into the phone. Her voice is too muffled to understand.]_

_[The woman begins speaking clearly after thirteen seconds of indistinguishable rambling.]_

Shit, I think my sleeve was covering the mic. _[The caller laughs]_ Oh well, you didn't miss much.

_[Speech patterns indicate the woman is intoxicated again.]_

I'm so fucking tired, Alex.

_[Caller sighs into the phone]_

Today I was walking through your old office building and I could've sworn I saw you turn a corner. I actually thought it was you until I remembered...

Until I remembered that you're probably half way across the country in some fuck nowhere town and I'll never see you again.

_[Five second pause]_

Do you miss me?

_[Eight second pause]_

Fuck.

_[Call ends]_


	4. Log #4

 

**Date of Call: 12/24/03**

**Time of Call:11:58 P.M.**

**Message Length: 2:05.01**

 

_[Message tone]_

_[A woman’s voice begins speaking over traffic. The faint sound of ‘Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)’ by Darlene Love can be made out in the background.]_

Hey, guess what day it is....

_[The_ _woman_ _laughs]_

God, can you believe I’m sober? I thought it would be a nice change if I called and wasn’t drunk off my ass. You know....in case you answered....

_[Three second pause and then the woman clears her throat.]_

Can you hear that song playing? It’s like all the shops in New York are tuned in to the same fucking station.

Elliot’s out celebrating with Kathy and the kids, Fin’s visiting his wife I think, and Munch is doing god knows what. Figured I’d tell you about them in the off chance you are actually listening to these and wanted to know what else was happening.

One of the guys at the precinct invited a bunch of us down to his place earlier this week for a Christmas party his wife was throwing; said we could bring our families.... _[She laughs quietly]_

Elliot might have gone, I don’t know. I didn’t....last time I went to a party thrown by one of those guys was at Halloween, and I don’t even remember half of what happened that night....I wonder what you’re doing right now....I hope you’re not alone....wherever you are....

Anyway, I’m rambling, I just wanted to call and say I mis—

_[A car horn blares]_

Shit!

Sorry, city traffic. You probably remember what that’s like...

_[The woman sniffs and clears her throat again.]_

_[A bell begins ringing in the distance; signaling the beginning of a new hour.]_

Oh, can you hear that?  _[She laughs]_

It’s twelve in the morning and here I am wandering the streets like a loser....

I do actually love this holiday, despite the lonliness....but you know that already....

_[Three second pause]_

Merry Christmas, Alex

_[Five seconds pass where only the traffic and music can be heard.]_

_[Call ends]_


End file.
